ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Teen Titans' Still No. 1
='Teen Titans' has passed the $300 million mark in it's second weekend making it the third fastest film to cross $300 million, also passed the $700 million mark worldwide.= Teen Titans topped the Fourth of July box office weekend, after grabbing $70.2 million in it's second weekend in 4,275 locations. It suffered a 72 percent drop from last weekend after having third biggest weekend debut in history at $192.2 million behind Jurassic World ($208.8 million) and The Avengers ($207.4 million). It still breaks records passing the $300 million mark after earning a total of $320 million. This is the third fastest film in history to pass that milestone after 10 days behind Jurassic World (after 8 days) and The Avengers (after 9 days). Not that Teen Titans defeated Jurassic World and Inside Out for first place at the charts, but they all defeated new comers; Terminator: Genisys and Magic Mike XXL. Jurassic World and Inside Out all tied for second and third place in their fourth and third weekends, respectively. Universal has Jurassic World winning the weekend with $30.9 million for a T. Rex-like domestic total of $558.2 million — the fourth-best showing of all time in North America and eclipsing The Dark Knight ($534.9 million). Disney has Inside Out earning $30.1 million for a domestic cume of $246.2 million. Rival studios have both films earning closer to $30 million, meaning the final race won't be called until Monday morning. Either way, the duo trounced the new two entries, both of which opened Wednesday and did notably less business than expected. It's never good when the Fourth of July falls on a Saturday, but overall revenue for the weekend was still up narrowly over last year, or by more than 3 percent. Terminator: Genisys — which never expected Jurassic World to still be so strong — placed No. 3 with an estimated weekend gross of $28.7 million for a five-day debut of $44.1 million, a poor start that threatens the revival of the storied franchise (two other installments are already dated). In terms of the Wednesday-Sunday stretch, Inside Out is the clear winner with $45.3 million; Jurassic World took in $43.8 million, meaning Genisys is No. 2 if estimates hold. Magic Mike XXL rounded out the top five with a $12 million weekend and five-day debut of $27.1 million, compared to the $39.1 million opening of Magic Mike. The sequel played almost entirely to females, who made up 96 percent of the audience, an unheard of number and compared to 73 percent female for the first film. Genisys clearly has far more at stake, considering its $155 million production budget. Paramount and David Ellison's Skydance partnered on the film, which had hoped to at least hit $55 million in its North American launch. Instead, it has been hampered by poor reviews and a B+ CinemaScore, although the movie did pick up somewhat as the long holiday wore on. The good news for Genisys is that it is doing well overseas, where it grossed $74 million this weekend from 60 percent of the international marketplace (or 46 territories) for an early foreign total of $85.5 million and global cume of $129.6 million. It has yet to open in major markets including China, Japan, Germany, Italy and Spain, and could ultimately earn $300 million-$400 million overseas, three to four times its domestic take. "There is no question that the U.S. market got affected by reviews, but through the weekend, we actually played above what people thought we would. And the international numbers are spectacular," said Paramount vice chairman Rob Moore. Alan Taylor directed Genisys, with Arnold Schwarzenegger reprising his role as Terminator. He stars opposite Emilia Clarke, who plays John Connor's mother, Sarah, and Jason Clarke, who plays John Connor. Jai Courtney and J.K. Simmons co-star. This time out, John Connor sends Kyle Reese (Courtney) back in time to protect his mother, but things soon go awry. Males made up 62 percent of the audience, while 65 percent of ticket buyers were over the age of 25. Warner Bros.' Magic Mike XXL had hoped to clear $45 million-$50 million for the five days. The sequel had won Wednesday, thanks to female fans rushing out to see the movie, but fell fast after that. Magic Mike XXL, the follow-up to Steven Soderbergh's sleeper hit, fared well with critics and even better with moviegoers, who gave it an A- CinemaScore. The sequel was made this time without Matthew McConaughey, who played an undeniable role in turning Magic Mike into a sleeper hit in summer 2012. But Channing Tatum, himself a popular star and whose early career as a male stripper inspired the film series, did return, alongside Matt Bomer and Joe Manganiello. Gregory Jacobs directed. "I'm definitely down, but not out. When you have a movie that plays this strongly to women, it should begin over-indexing this week as females settle in after the holiday," said Warners domestic distribution chief Dan Fellman. "And the film will be profitable, it's just a question of how high we go. The fat lady hasn't sung yet." Rounding out the top five was Ted 2, another R-rated comedy sequel that has underwhelmed since debuting last weekend. The film tumbled a steep 67 percent to $11 million for a domestic total of $58.3 million. Some industry insiders suggest it is difficult to make sequels to a films like Magic Mike or Ted, both of which were unique concepts. Internationally, Genisys knocked Jurassic World from the top spot, although the latter still racked in a hearty $42 million from 66 markets for a foreign total of $826.9 million and global haul of $1.385 billion. Inside Out took in $18.6 million from only 42 markets for an early foreign cume of $117.3 million and global total of $363.5 million. Making headlines at the U.S. specialty office was BAFTA-winning filmmaker Asif Kapadia's documentary Amy, chronicling the life and death of British singer and songwriter Amy Winehouse. The indie film, launching in six theaters in New York and Los Angeles, opened to $222,015 for a location average of $37,002, one of the top averages of all time for a documentary. To boot, it scored one of the top openings overall for a doc opening in less than 10 theaters, joining a club that includes An Inconvenient Truth and Capitalism: A Love Story. A24 films, which is handling Amy in the U.S., will expand the film nationwide next weekend. Category:Blog posts